1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable holder adapted to a portable device.
2. Background Arts
An image recorded by a digital camera is displayed on a TV monitor or transferred to a machine such as a personal computer for editing or printing out. The digital camera is provided with a plurality of connectors for video outputting, data communicating, and power supply, and connected to the TV monitor, the personal computer, or a power source via a dedicated cable. If a communication cable or a power supply cable is pulled out in the middle of data transfer from the digital camera, it not only stops the data communication but also may cause damage to the image data and trouble of a memory. Accordingly, it is necessary to prevent the cables from being pulled out of the connectors accidentally.
Conventional cable stoppers (disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications Number 11-326071, 2002-335620, and 2003-36936) are known to prevent a consent plug from being disconnected even if pulling force is applied to the cable. Such a cable stopper is attached on a wall or a surface of a device with an outlet or a connecter thereon, for blocking the transmission of the pulling force from the cable to the consent plug at one end of the cable by nipping or engaging with the cable.
However, providing the portable device such as the digital camera with a conventional cable disconnection prevention structure (a plug disconnection prevention structure) enlarges the portable device, which results in losing compactness and portability of the portable device and adversely affecting an exterior design thereof.